Grim Mage
by Kimboslice98
Summary: Lucy has been training to get stronger one day master announces that the S-class exams are coming up. What happens when she dies unexpectedly where does she go to heaven, hell, or the soul society? (I know bad summary, I do not own either anime plus the cover) Come And Read My Darlings
1. The Training

**Hello my Darlings, I am sorry I have not updated but I wanted to try Fairy Tail X Bleach, I love both anime shows and I am kind of stuck on my other stories, so while I have time I want to try this crossover. I Hope You Enjoy Darlings!**  
><strong>(I do not own either anime)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping, I got annoyed and quickly shut it up by throwing it halfway across the room, 'great now I have to buy another one' I thought to myself while getting up from my bed, as my feet touched the floor a shiver shot through my body meaning winter has arrived.

I speedily walked over to my closet and got out a blue knitted sweater and long denim pants to dress in, 'knowing it is cold today maybe Capricorn will let me have a break' I thought, you see I have been in training for about two years, and training is waking up at the crack of dawn, physical training with Loke, then weapons training with one of my new spirit Orion, the Great Hunter, and even though he is known as the great hunter he is also great with any weapon.

Then last meditation with Capricorn, and by the time I am done with my training it's already midnight, I sighed as I stepped into my cold bathroom, I stripped and stepped into my bathtub bracing myself for the rush of cold water, I turned the knob and water came out and i,m shivering as the water is first cold then hot.

I sit down and relax under the heat of the water, and I start to think of what all has happened in the past two years, Mira finally stepped up and told Freed her feelings, Cana got her act together and is drinking only at night, Elfman stopped just saying 'man' all the time and finally became one when he told Evergreen his feelings, Juvia stopped stalking Gray and is going out with... are you ready... Bickslow!, yeah I know, when I found out I was surprised to, and then Natsu has matured a little and asked Lisanna out.

One more person has changed, me. I have trained for two years and am at the level of Laxus, yeah I know surprises around every corner.

Levy and Gajeel have been going out for about I think a year, I don t really know I don't visit very often it's usually training all the time. Laxus is still training to be master, so master is still in office and kicking, Ezra gave up on Jellal when she heard that Ultear was really his fiance , and she is going out with Gray.

Me i,m still single and not really looking, I sighed as I noticed that the water was turning cold, I stood up and squeezed some of my strawberry shampoo in my hand and lathered my hair, I repeated this twice then washed my body with vanilla body wash, and Virgo sent me these supplies so even if I sweat I still smell good.

I rinsed and turned off the water then stepped out and got dressed, I walked over to my desk got a piece of paper and started to write

_ Dear Mama _

_I am having a really hard time right now, I don't have a team any more because master disbanded the team saying that it s too much money to pay every time we go on a job, so I have been going on solo jobs. Today I am hoping Uncle will give me a break from all the training, but I don t know. By the way Mama Happy Birthday and make sure to remind Papa not to forget your anniversary.__bye Mama I love you _

_Love Lucy_

I put down the pencil and stood up, I picked up my complete novel and keys and headed for the door, I made sure to put on a jacket and tennis shoes before leaving.

I walked out the door and into the cold air, and picked out Plue key "Open, gate of the Lesser Dog, Canis Minor" I chanted and not but maybe a second later, I heard a ding-dong poof and my white dog with an orange cone nose was there.

I patted his head and began walking, I jumped on the edge of the canal and held my arms out as a balance, "be careful Lucy-chan!" one of the boatmen called out to me, "I will!" I answered back, he shook his head and continued down the canal with his partner.

I looked down and saw that Plue was doing the same thing as me, I couldn't help but smile and hold in a squeal from how cute he is. I was about to ask Plue a question when I heard the loud noise from the guild, I told Plue, thank you, and bye, then sent him back home.

I walked up to the door and pushed it open to find everyone was in the guild, which is weird, 'cause there are always some people on a job. I found Levy and walked over to her with my novel in hands, "Levy!" called out to her hoping she heard me over all the noise, she turned to look at me and then looked at my hands and literally jumped from her seat to where I was standing.

"Lu-chan!, I haven t seen you in a week, what happened?" she asked me in a worried tone, I sighed and looked at her "I was training" she looked at me and pouted "mou, your always training" I sighed "I know, i,m sorry, will this make up for it?" I said while handing her my novel, she squealed and hugged me while bouncing and shouting yes.

I looked over at Gajeel and sent him a pitying look, he just sent a smirk back, I watched as Levy walked back over to Gajeel and sat on his lap while reading the whole time. I always wonder how she does that, I sneaked over to my stool while dodging and ducking when things or people came flying at me, I sat down and looked around and saw that Mira was running around with food and drinks for people, I walked up to her while still dodging things "do you need help Mira?" I asked her and I could see relief flood in her eyes as I asked her this, she nodded a yes and asked me to be at the bar to take things to people when she was done cooking them, I nodded and waited until she was done.

She brought out two meals at a time most of the time consisting of meat and beer, but I still brought them to the right person. Suddenly 'Clap!' was heard all over, the guild slowly grew quieter until you could hear a pin drop. We all looked at the source of the sound and saw master standing on the second floor with Laxus behind him, "listen my children, in three weeks we are holding the s-class exams, and today we are announcing the participants" Master spoke in a loud voice that vibrated the windows.

Whispering could be heard all around the guild, master cleared his throat and continued "this years participants are, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Freed Justine, Lisanna Strauss, and Lucy Heartfilia master" ended and cheers could be heard all around, I stood there as smirk lit on my face, now I get to try my new weapons on people. did I mention I might have gained a little bit of a sadistic side to me.

After almost everyone had picked easy jobs to go on, I ran into the forest to my training area," Open, Gate of the lion, Leo" I chanted and Loke appeared, "hello my princess, is it training time" he said in a seductive way, I rolled my eyes at him and told him "yes, you flirting lion" he chuckled at the name I called him and got in a fighting position.

We went on fighting for about an hour then I called out Orion, "hello Lady Lucy", he always calls me that saying' princess is overused, he has ear length curly blonde hair and green eyes he has on a harness that has his quiver and bow and then he has his sword strapped to his hip.

We practiced swordplay for an hour then we practiced with other weapons like axe, scythe, katana and daggers.

Then after that I call out Capricorn and meditate for about five hours, after we meditate Capricorn makes me practice my magic by making it into shapes in front of me and circling it around me, making it smaller and bigger and then putting it back in my magic container.

_**~Time Skip (to last day of the third week)~**_

After doing the same type of training for three weeks it gets annoying, for my partner I picked Panther Lily because one, he wanted to fight Gajeel, two, Levy is Gajeel s partner, and three, Lily thinks things through before rushing in head first.

Natsu's partner is Happy again, Lisanna's partner is Elfman, Freed's partner is Bickslow, and Gray's is Wendy. So I picked well and I can't wait, so to tell you the truth I probably won't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of that chapter Darlings but I hope you like it<strong>

**_ In the next chapter_ they will set off to sea to Tenrou Island and I feel like something is going to happen**

** Well See You Next Chapter Darlings**


	2. The S-class

**Hello Darlings, welcome back, I see you have come back for more. I will not be having a poll for this story on pairings, so just put the pairings you think I should put in the story. Ps: It will have to be a Guy x Lucy.**  
><strong>Ichigo : 1 <strong>

**So this is all I have so far, but****~Enjoy Darlings~**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V <strong>

Today is the day that we set off to do the S-class exams on Tenrou Island, the last s-class exams were three and-a-half years ago, but honestly I feel like it's been only two years. I may be a little nervous, but I'm more excited then anything, I looked out to sea with a determend look, 'this year I will become an S-class mage, no matter what gets in my way' I thought to myself as I clenched my fist to stop the nervous and excited shaking.

I looked over at my partner and smiled softly as he ate his kiwi in peace, I couldn't help but wonder why he agreed to be my partner, I'm still known as a damsal-in-distress in Fairy Tail, the only human being that knows I train, is Levy-chan, so, why...?

I finally couldn't take the stress of wanting to know so I walked over to him and sat down, "why did you agree to be my partner?" I asked after a long time of trying to figure it out on my own, he glanced at me then looked away, "I know you have been training" I looked at him in surprise "how?" I questioned, "I was walking around one morning, to get away from Gajeel's loud snoring, and I happened to see you and Loke fighting at an amazing pace" he explained.

After he said that, I couldn't help but wonder how many other people have seen me train or know i'm stronger, I looked around at the guild to see, most the girls sun taning, the boys walking around without shirts trying to cool down on this hot afternoon, and of course the male dragon-slayers, Natsu is hanging over the side of the ship pukeing with Gajeel, Laxus is looking very pale and kind of green, and poor wendy is probably feeling helpless, but can't help cause' their all imune to her Troia spell.

So no one looks like they have noticed and right now the dragon-slayers are preoccupied with something else, so it looks like i'm safe, I let out a sigh of relief and lean back to relax.

I listen to sound of the waves crashing against the boat, I smell the salt in the air, I taste the sea in my mouth, I feel the wind on my skin, and I see the giant tree of the Tenrou Island.

* * *

><p>I can't help but laugh at the way the dragon-slayers seem to jump alive with excitement lit on thier faces then, go back to the way they were, sick. I giggle as I stand up and brush off my jeans, I look at Lily and nod confidently, he smirks and nods back with as much confidence as me.<p>

I walk up to master knowing that before we jump into action, he will want to explain the rules, "Alright Brats, I'm going to explain the rules" he stops to see most people nod then continues "first rule, is absolutly No killing, do you understand" he says in a frighting voice and kept going "number two is all magic is aloud when I say go," he finished I thought there was going to be more then just two, but i'm not complaining.

"Four... Three... Two... One-" master started to count down then there was a long silence "GO!" he shouted and Lily picked me up, we sped off before anyone could cast any type of spells, we flew over the ocean without any complaints (coughcoughhappycoughcough) seconds later, we very quickly had arrived, Lily dropped me and we sped off through the last tunnel on the right.

we ran down the tunnel and as I thought it was going to be a safe-no-battle tunnel, we came to Mira. She looked at me and she was already in her Saten Soul and looking ready to fight, I call out to her and tell her that her sister, Lisanna should have stayed in Edolas, Lily was looking at me like I was crazy, but I have a plan.

Anger will block her judgement and her fighting skill will be halfed, I paid attention at the way her face seems to get more angry as she processes what I said, and she finally reaches the point to were you can pretty much smell and see the anger coming off her.

She comes rushing at me in an incredible speed, I dodge to the right and roll to turn around, she turns around and comes at me again, I dodge and summon out my Katana:Tsuki wa han'ei, she unleashes a black spiral at me and I reflect it back with a downwards swing of my katana, she dismisses her black spiral and comes at me, I watch her shoulder, righthook then uppercut, I dodge left and back up then I give her a taste of my katana as I swing. She is gifted with a cut on her stomach starting from the lower left close to her hip and ending at just below the right breast, she looks as if she is not affected by the cut at all, so I rush at her and kick her in the stomach making her spit out blood, she is now kneeling and trying to catch her breath as the adrenalene is wearing out, I finish her off by kneeing her in the face.

I put Tsuki wa han'ei back in my magic storage and walk over to a stunned Lily, so not to bother his train of thought I just pick him up, I walk back over to Mira and put her on my back, and I start walking again and soon I can see the light, I walk into the light and see Gray and Wendy are there meaning they got the no fighting tunnel along with Lisanna and Elfman.

I walk over to Lisanna with Lily still stunned "Lisanna I want to say sorry to you and your family, I used your name in my battle against Mira and I feel like I kind of cheated" I told her as I gave her Mira, she gasped at Mira's state and told me to bring her over to the tent then set her down gently she called Wendy over and had her heal Mira.

After she Wendy was done, Mira was still unconscious, Lisanna walked over to me and asked what I said, I looked down in shame "I told her that you should have stayed in Edolas, I am really sorry and I did not mean it, I got caught up in fighting and just blurted it out" I told her as I was close to tears, she came closer and grabed my chin gently "it's okay, I know people get caught up in battle sometimes, so it's okay" she whispered softly like she was calming a baby, I giggled when a thought came to me "ya' know Lisanna I can't wait to see your kids" she blushed so hard I thought she was going to faint, I giggled and picked Lily back up noticing that he came out of his thoughts "hey Lily you okay?" I asked concerned that he was still quite, I shrugged and walked over to were Gray and Wendy were sitting, I sat down and looked at Wendy "are you okay Wendy? Did healing Mira take a lot out of you?" I asked in concern, " no, Lucy-san I am fine, just a little tired" she responded I nodded in relief, and looked over at Gray "hey how did your tunnel go?" I asked in some what sarcasm, he looked at me and shook his head chuckling.

He looked at me again but this time with a serious expression,"have you been training?" he asked although I am surprised I'm kind of mad at him for not noticeing til' now "yes, I have been training since the team broke up" I told him being honest and not wanting to lie to my brother, he looked surprised, I mean the team broke up nearly two years ago.

I looked away kind of embarrassed, he chuckled and patted my head, and we continued to talk til' the next team came. The next to come was Freed and Bickslow meaning that they fought Levy and Gajeel, and that means that Gajeel and Levy lost, they had to have trained before they came here I know Freed and Bickslow are strong but Gajeel is a dragon-slayer and Levy is a solid script mage, I will have to tell Lily, he was looking forward to fighting Gajeel.

"Lily, Gajeel lost to Freed and his partner" I told him, he looked disapointed but got over it at the thought of fighting some one that Gajeel lost to, the last to come is Natsu and Happy and there was one more tunnel that means that he had to fight Erza, well we know who's going to win and he not going to be to happy.

A couple of minutes later master came with the rest of the guild and the other two teams that lost, Natsu was oddly silent and Happy was to, Gajeel was scowling more then usual and Levy, poor Levy looks like she could cry, I wanted to comfort her but that would only make her feel weak.

Master started to announce the next stage, "Each team will be given a limited amount of time to figure out a riddle and solve a math problem" I know Freed was excited and I couldn't wait cause' I love riddles and math.

Master shouted 'go' and we went to were are riddles and math problem is, ours is on a wall in a cave, once we arrived I looked at the riddle

_**I have lots to say but can never speak.**_  
><em><strong>Knowledge is the thing I eat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Inside me adventures you will find quests and treasures of every kind for all those that wish to visit me your hands are the ultimate key.<strong>_  
><em><strong>What am I?<strong>_

This is easy either we got lucky or they are all easy, "the answer is a book" I said to the wall, it started to glow and the words were erased and replaced by the math problem.

**_7+8=?_**

that is easy it's "98" I told the wall, because 7+8=7*[8+(7-1)]=98 (_**A/N**_: tbh I used copy and paste ;P . I suck at math) the wall began to glow and it disappered we walked through, and was met with Freed and Bickslow, but thats not really a surprise.

We walked past them and sat down under the tent with the other S-class mages and master, I looked at Mira and patted her shoulder to get her attention she turned around and smiled, "Mira I am so sorry, what I did was mean and underhanded, and I am sorry" I said and gave her a deep bow, she tapped my head and I looked up, she was smiling like her favorite couple got together, I straighted up and looked at Lily he just nodded I looked at Mira " it's okay I was not in control of my emotions and let them get to me, but I have a question" she said in deep thought and then snapped her head up to me, "yes?" I gave her permission "How long have you been training?" she asked and I wasn't surprised at her question this time, "I have been training since my team broke up" she looked very surprised and in the background I'm pretty sure I heard someone spit take.

We continued to talk and I learned alot of things about Lily that I didn't know, and Mira was getting worried that Lisanna was not going to make it, this loud bell rang making the dragon-slayers cover there ears, and I am guessing that is the alarm to sound when time is up, but neither team had made it.

Master sent two people and Warren to find the teams, after we finally found them, in one piece, we continued on with the exams, "the next and finale stage is the battle between the two teams" Master announced, I smirked knowing I can get revenge for when they let me and Cana win last exams.

We walk into the arena and the guild is standing on the sidelines, I looked at Lily and told him the plan "I want Freed, you take Bickslow" he nodded and grew into battle form, I called out my Scyth:Opun yume, my scyth has a white staff and a light blue blade, right were the blade and the staff connect it has a cloud and were the blade curves there are designs of intricate stars. I get ready and hear 'Go!' I launch from were i'm standing to in front of Freed and swing down trying to catch him by surprise, he cast a reflect rune and I bounced off of the barrier, he drew his sword and shifted into a stance, and I jumped and put my scyth back in my magic storage, I called out my Katana:Tsuki wa han'ei, I swing down and with the momentom I smash his barrier, Tsuki wa han'ei is silver and white the hilt is black and has a chain on the end, and on the end of the chain is a small mirror.

Freed swings upwards and nicks me on the arm, I roll out of the way and dash at him again, this time I slash at him from the side and he teleports away, I jump backwards to get out of his reach knowing he is going to try to infict pain or fear, cause' his eye is glowing, I run around him and I pull out an key, "Open, gate ot the Great Hunter, Orion" I chanted, he bowed and asked "hello Lady Lucy what can I do for you?" I responded by telling him to shot at Freed from a distance, I pull out another key "Open, gate of the crow, Corvus" I called out he apeared in front of me and bowed, "can you wrap me in shadows please?, I want to sneak up on Freed" I asked he nodded and we took off, I felt my body forming into the shadow and running along the ground. I touch Orion's key and tell him 'now' and he shoots at Freed pinning him to the ground, I come up behind him, pull out my sword and stradle him with my katana at his throat.

Master calls out that we are the winner and I stand up and help Freed up, I smile at him and tell him 'it was a nice battle', I look over at Lily and I see him standing next to Bickslow and I run over to him and jump up and hug him "i'm an S-class, thanks to you Lily" he chuckles and sets me back on the ground.

I look at the guild "I am now an S-class mage and I promise to protect those that can't protect thier selfs, I am a Celestial spirit mage and I always keep my promises"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my Darlings that was the longest chapter I have ever wrote, anyways I hope you like it<strong>

**In the Next chapter**

**Lucy will finally see the truth behind the scyth she has.**  
><strong>~Well See You Later My Darlings~<strong>


End file.
